ABSTRACT The SEARCH for Diabetes in Youth Study (SEARCH) is a longitudinal cohort study of youth-onset diabetes, enrolling incident cohorts from 2002 through 2018 and collecting data to characterize disease-associated burden. A rich wealth of data have been collected, including data generated through clinic-based assessments, biomarker assays, questionnaires, and medical record abstraction. Administered across five clinical sites, data collected through SEARCH represent a highly diverse population of youth with diabetes, with oversampling of racial and ethnic minority populations in the most recent funding cycle. Centralized support for the administration of SEARCH, including management of data and conduct of study analyses, is performed by the SEARCH Biostatistics Research Center (BRC) at Wake Forest School of Medicine. The SEARCH study has been supported through four funding cycles, with the most recent funding cycle ending on May 31, 2020. Data collected includes neurocognitive and echocardiography collected for the first time in this most recent funding cycle and repeat assessments for the characterization of retinopathy, diabetic neuropathy, diabetes-associated kidney disease and arterial stiffness. This longitudinal data allows for an assessment of change across time and identification of protective or risk factors associated with development of or worsening of disease-associated complications. Finally, during this most recent funding cycle, omics-based assessments were added, including genotyping and, through an ancillary study supported by the Children?s Health Exposure Assessment Resource (CHEAR), an untargeted metabolomics assessment. This proposal is in response to RFA-DK-14-508 to sustain the SEARCH BRC infrastructure necessary to analyze data and disseminate results to the scientific community through publications and presentations, focusing on contemporary questions relevant to enhancing our understanding of the social, environmental and biological determinants of youth-onset diabetes complications and progression. To that end, the BRC will 1) develop, maintain and prioritize a list of potential scientific manuscripts following established SEARCH Study procedures, 2) provide support in statistical analyses and interpretation of all SEARCH data, 3) collaborate with the SEARCH sites to support the dissemination of key scientific information derived from the study through presentations at scientific meetings and in scholarly, peer- reviewed journals, 4) provide oversight of the study?s Central Biosample Repository and 5) oversee transfer of any remaining biosamples and data to NIDDK biosample and data repositories.